


My boys

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Harry favours Hedwig over ANYONE, Hedwig POV, Hedwig does not take crap from anyone, Hedwig is a queen, Master/Pet, attempted humour, pre Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester
Summary: In which, we get to know what goes inside Hedwig's mind in various situations."We're soarin'Flyin'There's not a star in heavenThat we can't reachIf we're tryingYeah we're breaking free"





	My boys

 

Flying across a green field, a certain snowy owl soared mightily and looked down upon the huge castle standing graciously in the daylight. Hogwarts is so beautiful that Hedwig actually feels proud to call it home.

All the other owls were pretty jealous of her majesty. Professor McGonagall herself gave the duty of bringing the Nimbus 2000 to Hedwig. She did her duty nicely, seeing the smile on Harry's face truly made her happy. 

Hedwig was so angry with the Dursleys when they starved Harry. She approved of the Weasleys' rescue plan on the flying car. Even now, with the feud that Ron and Hermione are going through regarding their pet rat and cat, Hedwig favours Ron. 

She had a soft spot on the ginger boy.

She could see Harry and Ron walking towards the quidditch pitch now, talking and laughing like there isn't any weight on their shoulders.

"My boys", Hedwig thought fondly.

Truly, they looked so happy to see her. She hooted a little to show off to the other owls before happily taking her place on Harry's arms.

Ron said, "Heya Hedwig! Nice weather to fly ain't it?"

Hedwig looked up at him and wanted to show how hilarious he finds his comment. To be honest, flying is the only thing they have in common. 

Another thing Hedwig and Ron can relate to is having an unconditional love for Harry Potter. They would both die for him in a heartbeat.

Hopefully that day will never come. 

[Author sobs.]

* * *

 

When they went to class, Hedwig flew towards Hagrid's hut where her favorite half giant was attempting to get a bowtruckle to be friends with him.

"Hedwig! 'Ey, what brings ya? 'Ave ya come ta see Raymond 'ere? " He says in his Irish accent and tried to get Raymond the bowtruckle to peep at Hedwig.

She hooted and softly sat beside the wand tree where Raymond hid currently. She smelt the wood and could tell that Hagrid took good care of them.

She smiled at Hagrid and for a second it seemed like he could tell. She was happy with the friends Harry has made in Hogwarts.

Saying goodbye in her own way, she flew away to check on a certain special girl who Harry hasn't met (yet).

As Remus Lupin was teaching defense against the dark arts to Harry, Ron ,Hermione and the other Gryffindors, Hedwig went to greet a queer little Ravenclaw girl who was currently trying her best to find nargles.

"Hello Hedwig", Luna Lovegood mused in her soft voice.

"She is so polite", thought Hedwig, as she slowly flew around Luna, allowing her to pet her a little. 

"And how have you been doing this fine morning? I hope it doesn't rain today, I am growing my own wiggentree. I heard that some of my friends have been hurt in quidditch practice. I wanted to heal them with my handmade wiggenheld potion. "

Hedwig smiled and let her work. She flew away and entered the Gryffindor tower, settling in her usual spot until the boys came in and filled the room with laughter.


End file.
